My Roommate? My Boyfriend!
by Gita Safira
Summary: [HIATUS] Apa jadinya jika Minho dan Taemin hanya adu mulut setiap hari? Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa mereka terikat oleh benang merah yang tak terlihat?/YAOI FF!/2Min-OnKey-JjongNo couple!/Slight exo couple! Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : My Roommate? My Boyfriend!

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Yaoi, romance, humor

Pairing :

2Min

JinKey/OnKey

JongNo

Other Cast

-Author pov-

Incheon airport

"Huaa! _Welcome back to Korea, _Taemin" jerit seorang namja cantik berambut almond yang diikat berantakan dengan dua koper besar. Tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

"Ya! Taemin-ah!" seru namja cantik bermata kucing melambaikan pada namja cantik yang menjerit tadi, Taemin. Disamping namja cantik bermata kucing itu, terlihat namja mungil ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Key hyung! Jino hyung! _Miss you so much_" Taemin berlari memeluk kedua namja yang tadi melambaikan tangannya kearah Taemin. Tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Key dan Jino

"_Miss you too, _Taemin-ah" Jino melepas pelukannya pada Taemin. Begitupula dengan Key.

"Oh iya, Lee ahjussi bilang, kau akan masuk ke _Daegu high school_ kan?" tanya Key memastikan.

"Ne hyung! Ah.. aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat sekolahku yang baru!" pekik Taemin girang membuat Key dan Jino tertawa.

"Nah, kajja! Kau harus mengurus administrasi nya dulu. Huft! Untung saja aku dan Jino diperbolehkan pihak sekolah untuk menjemputmu" Jelas Key membantu Taemin membawa koper nya ke mobilnya.

"Keke. Tapi sebelum itu, gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu? Aku sudah lama gak keliling seoul, hyung, Jino hyung" pinta Taemin menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ nya dan gotcha! Key dan Jino pun terkekeh pelan dan merespon permintaan Taemin dengan anggukan.

_Daegu High School_

"Jino-ah, kalau kau mau, kau bisa pergi kekamarmu lebih dulu daripada harus menunggu lama. Nanti ketemu dikafetaria asrama" ujar Key pada Jino sebelum memasukin ruang guru.

"Ne hyung. Aku duluan ya. _Bye_" Jino perlahan membalikkan badannya, kembali ke kamar asramanya.

"Kajja Taemin, kita masuk" Key menarik tangan Taemin memasukin ruang guru tersebut.

"Ah, annyeong Park seongsamni, aku mengantarkan murid pindahan dari Paris untuk mengurus administrasi" Key dan Taemin sedikit membungkuk pada namja yang terlihat berwibawa itu dengan pakaian serba putih.

"Ah ne, Lee Taemin, _right_?" tanya namja itu dengan senyuman, memperlihatkan lesung pipi nya.

"Ah, nde" jawab Taemin sedikit canggung.

"_Well_, saya adalah kepala sekolah disini, Park Jungsu. Apa kau membawa data-data mu?" tanya Jungsu dengan ramah.

Mengeluarkan data-data yang sudah disiapkan dari Paris lalu menyerahkan pada Jungsu. "Itu data-data ku, seongsamni"

"_Well,_ kau ternyata cukup pintar juga diberbagai mata pelajaran. Ok, Kibum, bisa kau antarkan Taemin ke kamar 405? Saya masih sedikit sibuk dengan berbagai hal. Silahkan jika kau ingin mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah ini" Key yang bernama asli Kim Kibum itu mengangguk lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan segera menyeret Taemin setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar Taemin tersebut.

"Hyung, apa aku sekamar denganmu atau dengan Jino hyung?" tanya Taemin penasaran ketika sudah keluar dari ruang guru.

"Sayangnya tidak Taemin-ah" Key menghela nafas membantu Taemin membawa kopernya.

"Jinjja? Jadi, siapa yang akan sekamar denganku?" tanya Taemin lagi.

"Aish Taemin, kau ini kenapa banyak tanya? Sudahlah, liat saja nanti" Taemin hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya membuat Key terkekeh pelan.

-Taemin pov-

"_Yeah! This your room,_ Taemin-ah" seru Key hyung membuka pintu kamar asrama ku sekarang.

Kutatap seluruh isi ruangan itu dan... "Woah! Kamarnya bagus hyung!" Jeritku sibuk menatap isi ruangan ini.

"Hmm.. kurasa kau harus memakai ranjang yang ada dikiri, Taemin" Aku mengangguk lalu melangkah ketempat tidurku. Dan kulihat pemandangan dari yang terlihat dari jendela benar-benar menakjubkan, Karena kamar ku yang berada dilantai 3 asrama. "Woah! Ini benar-benar keren hyung" ucapku takjub. Yeah, dari tempat kuberada sekarang, aku bisa melihat pemandangan kota seoul dari jendela.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja! Kajja! Bukankah kau mau keliling? Jino sekarang sudah ada dikafetaria asrama" Ajak Key hyung. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berlari kecil kearah Key hyung.

-Author pov-

"hyung! Taemin-ah! Lama sekali kalian" gerutu Jino ketika melihat Key dan Taemin datang.

"Mianhae Jino-ah! Taemin terlalu _excited_ dengan kamar nya. Sehingga kita sedikit lama" Key menyenggol siku Taemin membuat Taemin nyengir.

"Ckck! Oh iya Taemin, aku penasaran, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba balik ke Korea dan memilih sekolah disini? Bukankah lebih nyaman di Paris?" tanya Jino menatap Taemin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Molla. Aku bosan di Paris" jawab Taemin sekenanya.

"MWO?! KAU BOSAN DIPARIS?! APA YANG SALAH DENGAN OTAKMU?!" Jerit Key membuat semua yang ada dikantin melirik ke meja nya.

"Ups! Mianhae" Key membungkukkan badannya pada seluruh murid yang menikmati hari minggunya dikafetaria asrama mereka. Well, Daegu high school terbagi menjadi 4 asrama; white, red, green, dan blue. Taemin, Jino, dan Key termasuk asrama white. Asrama yang khusus untuk yang mempunyai bakat dibidang dance dan menyanyi. Dan disetiap asrama, ada kafetaria, jadi setiap siswa tak perlu repot-repot pergi ke gedung utama sekolah jika mereka lapar

"Tentu saja aku bosan hyung! Sendirian disana tanpa keluarga! Membuatku tersiksa tau!" keluh Taemin.

"Hey! Kau seharusnya bersyukur Lee ahjussi memberangkatkan mu ke Paris secara cuma-cuma! Beruntung sekali kau mempunyai Appa sepertinya" Jino menepuk bahu Taemin pelan.

"_Well_, memang iya sih! Tapi itu membuatku bosan! Apalagi, harus tinggal disana sendirian. Yah, walaupun kadang Appa, Eomma, atau Victoria noona dan Jinki hyung datang menjengukku, tapi tetap saja aku harus berakhir sendiri ditinggal mereka" Taemin mem _pout_kan bibirnya membuat beberapa namja yang melihat Taemin serasa ingin menerkamnya.

"Ya! Apa kau lihat-lihat dongsaengku hah?!" Bentak Key memberi tatapan tajam serta _deathglare_ pada semua yang menatap Taemin.

"Hahaha! Oh iya, Lee ahjussi ada menitipkan kamera terbaru untukmu. Bukankah punya mu sudah rusak?" Taemin hanya mengangguk dan dengan cepat membuka titipan dari Appa nya.

"Huah! Keren sekali kamera ini! Lebih keren daripada punya ku dulu" pekik Taemin senang.

"Tentu saja lebih keren! Itu kan keluaran terbaru Taemin!" Key menjitak kepala Taemin dengan kekuatan sedang.

"Aish hyung! Kenapa menjitakku, eoh?" Mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Key tadi.

"Kau terlalu _excited _sejak tadi, Taemin. Aku bosan mendengarnya" ucap Key kesal.

"Hehe.. Mianhae hyung! Well, Jino hyung, aku sekelas dengan mu kan?" tanya Taemin menatap Jino.

"Eh? Oh nde, kita sekelas. Dikelas 1-2. Seragammu sudah ada dilemari mu tadi. Sedangkan Key hyung, dia berada dikelas 2-3" jelas Jino.

"Taemin, Jinki hyung tau kau sudah pindah kesini?" tanya Jino penasaran pada Taemin.

"Ani. Jinki hyung gak tau. Sengaja aku gak kasih tau biar dia kaget" Taemin menyeringai.

"Kya! Oppa! Chakkaman!" jerit segerombolan yeoja mencoba menerobos pagar sekolah membuat Taemin, Jino, dan Key menoleh kearah jeritan yang memekik telinga. Terlihat disana ada tiga namja yang berjalan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam sekolah tanpa menghiraukan jeritan yeoja-yeoja itu

"Hyung, mereka siapa? Kenapa ada Jinki hyung juga?" tanya Taemin masih belum melepas pandangannya dari tempat tersebut.

"Oh, mereka namja populer disekolah ini. Dan hyung mu juga termasuk namja populer" ucap Key datar.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan yeoja-yeoja menor itu?" tanya Taemin lagi. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari tempat itu. Lebih tepatnya, dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari salah satu namja yang ada disitu. Namja bermata besar yang... Tampan!

"Aish Taemin! Kau gak ngerti? Mereka kan populer karena ketampanan mereka dan prestasi mereka yang 'Wow', sudah pasti punya banyak fans" jelas Jino menatap salah satu namja yang mirip dino.

"Oh.. Arraseyo. Ya, Jino hyung! Siapa yang kau tatap, eoh?" Goda Taemin mencolek dagu Jino.

"Eh.. A, aniyo! Ak.. aku gak lihat siapa-siapa kok" ucap Jino gugup.

"Kau pasti melihat Jonghyun kan? Ckck! Sudah kubilang tembak dia. Daripada keduluan yang lain?" Taemin yang mendengar ucapan Key hanya tertawa keras membuat namja-namja yang ada disitu meliriknya lagi.

"Ya hyung! Jangan frontal dong!" Gerutu Jino mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Well_, yang mana namja bernama Jonghyun itu?" Goda Taemin sekali lagi pada Jino.

"Tuh, yang mirip dengan dino" Key menunjuk dengan dagu nya membuat Jino tambah malu.

"Hahaha! Seleramu gak buruk juga, hyung" Taemin masih tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Jino.

"Aish! Berhenti tertawa Taemin! Oh iya, salah satu dari mereka adalah _roommate_ mu" ucap Jino mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tuh yang bermata besar. Berhati-hatilah kau!" Jino menunjukkan smirk nya membuat Taemin bergidik.

"Berhati-hati kenapa? Memang dia vampir?" tanya Taemin polos membuat Jino dan Key tertawa.

"Bukan itu yang dimaksud Jino! Taemin pabbo! Maksud Jino, berhati-hatilah, siapa tau kau terpikat dengan si keroro itu" seketika ucapan Key membuat wajah Taemin memerah.

"M.. Mwo?! Andwe! Aku gak mungkin terpikat dengannya" Taemin mencoba mengelak ucapan Jino dan Key.

"Hahaha! Ya, pokoknya, berhati-hatilah! Nah, kajja kita keliling" Key bangkit dan segera menarik tangan Taemin dan Jino.

"Ckck! Tak bosankah yeoja-yeoja menor itu datang kesekolah kita?!" gerutu Minho.  
"Hey! Jangan begitu! Lagiankan, enak juga dikejar sama banyak yeoja" Minho memutar kedua mata nya mendengar ucapan Jinki.

"Ckck! Lalu bagaimana dengan Key-mu, hyung? Bukankah kau sudah lama mengejarnya?" Goda Jonghyun pada namja bermata sipit itu.

"Keurae! Bagaimana dengan Key-mu, Hyung? Kapan kau akan menembaknya?" goda Minho pula.

"Aish kalian berdua ini! Mendekati nya saja susah, gimana mau nembak?" Terlihat Jinki kesal dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Dan kau juga Jonghyun, kenapa belum nembak Jino-mu, eoh? Cepat ambil dia sebelum dia diambil namja atau yeoja lain" Jinki menggoda Jonghyun yang Cuma mencibirnya.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menembaknya nanti!" jelas Jonghyun kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau dia gak menerima mu, hyung?" goda Minho membuat Jonghyun tambah kesal.

"ya! Tak ada yang bisa menolak _Bling-bling_ Jonghyun" ucap Jonghyun dengan nada tinggi

"Oh iya, kau belum punya incaran, eoh? Ah, kudengar sekarang kau lagi dekat dengan Krystal, kan?" tanya Jinki melirik Minho.

"Aku dan Krystal Cuma teman, hyung. Gak lebih dari itu" jelas Minho.

"Jinjja? Tapi kalau kuliat, kau dan Krystal cocok juga kok" ucap Jonghyun dan mendapat _deathglare_ dari Minho

-Minho pov-

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamarku. Hah! Terlalu capek hari ini harus berlari menghindari yeoja-yeoja centil itu.

'Krek' kubuka pintu kamar ku. Kulihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk disofa sambil mendengarkan lagu. Nugu?

"Mian, kau siapa?" tanyaku menyentuh bahunya.

"Eh, aku? Aku Lee Taemin" ujarnya santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Bukankah kau tau ini asrama khusus namja? Yeoja dilarang masuk kesini" ujarku bingung.

"Mwo? Kau pikir aku yeoja, eoh? Ya! Aku namja! Dan satu lagi, ini sekarang juga kamarku" nada bicaranya terdengar marah. Tapi tunggu, benarkah dia namja? Kulit putih, badannya yang kurus, serta wajahnya yang.. Engg... cantik? Ah! Tak mungkin dia namja.

"Mwo?! Kau namja? Kau pikir kau bisa menipu mataku hah?" tanyaku menatapnya tajam.

"Aish jinjja! Aku namja! Kenapa kau tak percaya?" cibirnya mem_pout_kan bibir nya. Aish, kenapa bibirnya begitu menggoda?

"Liat penampilanmu! Kau jelas tak terlihat seperti namja! Kau lebih terlihat seperti perempuan!" ucapku menatapnya dari kaki hingga kepalanya.

Buru-buru dia menelpon seseorang. "Key hyung! Palli kekamarku sekarang!" ujarnya ketus melalui telpon. Eh? Key hyung? Bukankah dia namja yang disuka Jinki hyung?

-Author pov-

"Ya! Taeminnie! Waeyo?" tanya Key panik memasukin kamar 2Min tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hyung, jelaskan dengan namja pabo didepanku ini kalau aku namja! Dari tadi dia ngotot kalau aku bukan namja" Taemin mem_pout_kan bibirnya lagi.

"Mwo?! Ya keroro! Dia itu namja. Walaupun aku juga sedikit meragukan itu" mendengar itu, Taemin menginjak kaki Key sambil memberi _deathglare_.

'Krek' pintu kamar 2Min dibuka dan terlihatlah sosok namja bermata sipit, Jinki.

"Hyung, apa yang kau..." belum sempat Minho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jinki langsung masuk dan memeluk Taemin.

"Kya hyung! Bogoshipo!" Jerit Taemin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jinki.

"nado bogoshipo dongsaeng pabo! Ya! Kenapa gak kasih tau hyung kalau kau sudah balik dari Paris?" tanya Jinki menjitak kepala Taemin.

"Aish hyung! Jangan main jitak dong! Hehe, aku sengaja gak kasih tau hyung biar hyung kaget" Taemin nyengir lalu melepas pelukannya pada Jinki.

"Ya hyung! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari, eoh?" tanya Minho ketus.

"Eh? Aku tadi dengar ada namja cantik pindahan dari Paris bernama Lee Taemin. Makanya aku cepat-cepat kemari" jelas Jinki.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan namja jadi-jadian ini?" tanya Minho dan mendapat jitakan dari Taemin.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang aku ini namja! Namja! Argh!" Taemin mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan Minho.

"Taemin ini dongsaengku. Dia sudah dua tahun sekolah di Paris. Dan tanpa pemberitahuan, dia tiba-tiba sudah ada disekolah ini" jelas Jinki malas.

"Siapa yang menjemputmu, Taemin?" tanya Jinki.

"Key hyung dan Jino hyung yang menjemputku" jawab Taemin santai.

"Mwo?! K.. Key?!" tanya Jinki sekali lagi.

"Iya, aku! Kenapa memang?" tanya Key membuka suaranya lagi.

"Eh, ada kau Key! Engg.. aku baru nyadar ada kau disini" Jinki mengelus tengkunya. Tiba-tiba merasa gugup karena Key menatapnya tajam.

"Ya! Ya! Sekarang kau, eng siapa tadi? Taemin? Ah ya! Kau bisa pindah kamar sekarang juga" ucap Minho dingin.

"Mwo?! Andawe! Kau pikir sekolah ini punya orangtua mu apa?! Seenaknya saja mengusirku! Aku tidur dimana hah kalau aku pindah kamar? Shireo!" Bentak Taemin. Jinki dan Key yang melihat itu hanya diam.

"Terserahku! Kau bisa tidur dikamar Jinki hyung atau dikamar Key hyung" masih dengan nada dingin dan menatap Taemin tajam.

"Mwo?! Andawe! Kamarku sudah penuh!" tolak Key mentah-mentah.

"Nado! Aku gak mau sekamar dengan Taemin!" tolak Jinki juga.

"Ya hyung! Kenapa kau gak mau? Taemin kan dongsaengmu"

"Kau pikir karena dia dongsaengku, aku mau sekamar dengannya? Andawe!" pekik Jinki.

"Argh! Terserahlah! Kau! Jangan pernah berisik dan menggangguku selama ada dikamar ini!" Minho menunjuk Taemin dengan tatapan dingin.

"Cih! Ngapain juga aku mengganggumu? Aku masih punya banyak hal penting dari pada harus menganggumu" Taemin menatap Minho tajam.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Jinki hyung, Key hyung, sampai kapan kalian mau disini?" tanya Minho sinis.

"Eh? Engg. Aku baru mau pergi sekarang. Annyeong" Key meninggalkan kamar 2Min dengan santai.

"Taemin, kajja kita kerumah. Eomma baru saja sms, katanya ingin bertemu denganmu" Jinki menyeret tangan Taemin tanpa memperdulikan Minho yang masih menatap Taemin tajam

-Taemin pov-

"Hyung, kenapa Eomma mau bertemu denganku?" tanyaku ketika sudah dimobil Jinki hyung.

"Molla. Kangen mungkin denganmu? Kan terakhir Eomma menjengukmu tiga bulan yang lalu" ujar Jinki hyung masih fokus menyetir.

"Engg.. Taemin, kok bisa Key dan Jino yang menjemputmu?" tanya Jinki hyung sambil melirikku sekilas.

"Eh? Aku yang minta mereka buat menjemputku dibandara. Appa masih sibuk dikantor, Eomma masih sibuk dibutik, sedangkan Vicky noona masih sibuk kuliah" jelasku singkat sambil memainkan hp ku.

"Kenapa gak minta hyung buat menjemputmu?" tanya Jinki hyung sedikit kesal.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku mau bikin hyung kaget" Jinki hyung hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali fokus menyetir

_Lee's family house_

-Author pov-

"Appa! Eomma! Vicky noona! Anakmu yang tampan ini sudah kembali" teriak Taemin didepan pintu rumahnya dengan Jinki yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Aigoo! Anak eomma sudah pulang dari Paris. Gimana sekolahmu disana sayang? Mian ne, eomma tak bisa menjemputmu tadi" Mrs. Lee mengusap kepala Taemin lembut.

"Gwenchena Eomma! Sekolahku disana seperti biasa, membosankan. Huh! Untung saja Appa mau memindahkan ku disini lagi" ucap Taemin riang membuat Mrs. Lee tersenyum

"Jinki, kau harus menjaga Taemin ne mulai sekarang disekolah?" Mrs. Lee menatap Jinki yang dari tadi hanya memainkan hp nya.

"Eh? Buat apa Taemin dijaga, dia kan sudah besar, Eomma" keluh Jinki.

"Ya! Kau tak boleh begitu dengan Taemin! Setidaknya, temanin dia untuk beradaptasi disekolahnya yang baru" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yeoja lain, Victoria. Noona dari Taemin dan Jinki.

"Kau sudah pulang noona? Biasanya kau kuliah sampai malam?" tanya Jinki dengan tatapan polos.

"Dosen nya tak masuk. Jadi, lebih baik noona pulang. Taemin, Jinki, kajja kita jalan-jalan! Sudah lama kan kita tak jalan bertiga?" ajak Victoria antusias.

"Engg.. Mian noona, aku dan Taemin harus kembali kesekolah" Victoria menghela nafas panjang.

"Gwenchena. Minggu depan saja kalau gitu, ne?" tanya Victoria lagi tersenyum.

"Ne noona. Eomma, titip salam untuk Appa, ne? Dan Victoria noona, titip salam juga untuk Kyuhyun hyung. Aku dan Jinki hyung pamit! Annyeong!" Taemin dan Jinki membungkuk sedikit lalu segera kembali ke sekolah mereka.

"Taemin-ah, engg.. Apa Key sudah punya pacar?" tanya Jinki pelan ketika dia dan Taemin dalam perjalanan kembali kesekolah mereka.

"Hum? Ani! Key hyung belum punya pacar, hyung. Waeyo? Mau nembak dia?" '_skatmat'_ tebakan Taemin tepat sasaran. Jinki hanya diam memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.

"Aku benarkan hyung? Hyung mau nembak Key hyung kan? Woah" ucapan Taemin membuat wajah Jinki memerah, mengapa dongsaengnya bisa menebaknya?

"Hahaha! Hyung _blushing_! Kau mau kubantu mendekatin Key hyung?" tanya Taemin _excited_. Hanya dia yang dari dulu dekat dengan Key. Jinki sebaliknya. Dia tak begitu dekat dengan Key.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Jinki menoleh pada Taemin.

"Emm.. Akan kupikirkan. Hahaha! Gak nyangka hyung ternyata suka dengan Key hyung!" Taemin masih tertawa.

"Ya! Diam kau taemin! Mau hyung turunkan dijalan hah?!" ujar Jinki sedikit kesal.

"Kekeke. Mian hyung. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Akhirnya kau sekarang menyukai seseorang. Bhuahahaha" Tawa Taemin semakin kencang membuat Jinki memberikan _deathglare_nya ke Taemin.

-Minho pov-

Huft! Bosan! Yang kulakukan dari tadi hanya mengganti-ganti channel tv dengan malas. '_krek'_ pintu terbuka. Refleks aku melirik kearah pintu. Benar saja dugaanku. Si namja cantik itu rupanya. Dia lewat didepanku tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Kulirik dia tajam. Mungkin sadar aku meliriknya, dia melirikku sebentar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Hanya kecanggungan yang ada diantara kita berdua. Aku terus melanjutkan aktifitasku sedangkan dia sedang menata barang-barangnya.

Kutatap wajahnya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh poni nya. '_Neomu yeoppo_' batinku. Jujur saja, aku masih tak percaya kalau dia seorang namja. Maksudku, lihat saja wajahnya yang, well, harus kuakui cantik. Bahkan melebihin yeoja biasa, dan juga tubuhnya yang ramping. Terlihat seperti yeoja, bukan?

"Kenapa kau memandangku? Terpesona?" mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Sial! Kenapa bisa ketahuan?

"A.. Aku tak memandangmu" kuusahakan nada bicaraku terdengar datar

"jinjja? Tapi aku merasa kau memandangku" kali ini dia mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatapku. Urgh! Kenapa jantungku berdesir ketika melihatnya? Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter jantung nanti.

"Jangan geer kau! Apa urusanku memandangmu?" dia hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali keaktifitasnya. Fyuh! Syukurlah aku tak ketahuan. Apa jadinya seorang Choi Minho kepergok sedang melihat seorang namja cantik tapi kasar macam dia? Bukan aku banget!

-Taemin pov-

Fyuh! Akhirnya selesai juga aku merapikan barang-barangku. Kulangkahkan kaki ku kearah kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba kurasa seseorang menarikku. Ya, dia. Minho. '_glek_' Oh god! Sekarang jarak wajahku dengannya sangat dekat. Menatapku tajam. Dan apa lagi ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku jadi tak karuan begini? "Wae?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kau mau kekamar mandi?"

"N..ne. Wae?" Minho mengeluarkan _evil _smirknya. _shit!_ Ada apa dengannya? Perlahan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Bukan karena aku pikir dia akan menciumku. Tapi, karena rasa takutku.

"Aku mau memakai kamar mandi duluan" bisiknya pelan. HAH?!

-Author pov-

"Aku mau memakai kamar mandi duluan" bisik Minho lalu segera ngacir kekamar mandi meninggalkan Taemin yang masih bengong.

Hana..

Dul..

Sett..

"YAK CHOI MINHO! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MAIN NGACIR! AKU DULUAN!" Teriak Taemin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

#JinKey side

"K... Key?" seseorang menepuk pundak Key yang sedang asyik duduk di taman belakang asrama.

"oh, kau Jinki. Wae?" tanya Key menepuk-nepuk bangku disampingnya, mengisyaratkan agar Jinki duduk disampingnya.

"Engg.. Gomawo ne sudah menjemput Taemin dibandara. Mian Taemin jadi merepotkanmu" ucap Jinki berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal.

"Gwenchena. Kau tau kan, Taemin sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaeng ku sendiri. Jadi, buat apa aku merasa direpotkan Taemin?" Key melirik namja yang ada disampingnya. Entahlah, sedari tadi Key gugup untuk berbicara dengan Jinki. Well, dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dan Jinki. Tapi tak ada yang tau akan hal itu. Bahkan Taemin dan Jino yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya saja tak tau.

"Tapi aku yang merasa tak enak denganmu, Key" Jinki kini menatap Key.

"Hahaha! Santai saja Jinki. Aku tak mempermasalahkan itu kok" Key tersenyum lembut membuat Jinki ikut tersenyum juga.

"Engg.. oh iya, apa kau punya acara nanti malam?" tanya Jinki. Jujur saja, dia gugup ketika mengatakan hal ini.

"Hmm... Aniyo. Aku tak punya acara malam ini. Wae?" Mendengar ucapan Key, Jinki tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Kau mau?" Key membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jinki yang kini menatapnya penuh harap. Dalam hatinya, ia berdoa agar tak ditolak.

"T...ta.. Tapi kalau kau-"

"Ne, aku mau" Key memotong ucapan Jinki lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jinjja? Woah! Gomawo Key!" refleks, Jinki memeluk tubuh Key yang makin gugup.

"Eh? Engg.. Mian! Aku refleks tadi. Baiklah, nanti aku akan menemuimu dikamarmu. Annyeong Key" Jinki buru-buru pamit lalu meninggalkan Key yang hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Yeah! Berhasil!" Jinki bersorak dari kejauhan membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya memandangnya heran.

#JongNo side

Namja mungil itu terihat menikmati kesendiriannya di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Matanya memandang keseluruh arah lalu kembali menekuni buku yang ia baca.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Jino, namja mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Sedikit kaget karena namja yang mengajaknya bicara itu adalah Jonghyun!

"Eh? Oh, tentu saja sunbae. Lagian kan, itu bukan kursiku" ucap Jino sambil tersenyum menahan gugupnya ketika melihat Jonghyun.

"Hey! Aku tak begitu suka kau memanggilku sunbae. Panggil aku hyung, ne?" tangan Jonghyun refleks mengelus rambut Jino lembut.

"Eh? N.. Ne hyung" Jino mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan kembali membaca bukunya.

Hening. Jino sibuk dengan bukunya sedangkan Jonghyun asyik memandang wajah Jino.

"Emm.. hyung? Kenapa kau memandangku terus?" Jino menoleh kearah Jonghyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Karena kau imut" ucap Jonghyun santai tak melepas pandangannya dari Jino.

'_Blush_' wajah Jino memerah mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Jonghyun hanya terkekeh pelan lalu kembali mengusap rambut Jino.

"Dan kau tambah imut ketika wajahmu memerah" wajah Jino tambah memerah mendengar ucapan Jonghyun barusan.

"Hy.. hyung, jangan menggodaku!" Jino mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kesal karena Jonghyun terus saja menggodanya, walaupun harus dia akui, dia suka ketika Jonghyun menggodanya seperti itu.

"Aku tak menggodamu, Jino. Aku berkata jujur" Jonghyun masih saja tersenyum lembut kearah Jino.

"Aish hyung!" Jino menghela nafas lalu mencoba kembali fokus membaca bukunya. Tak dihiraukan lagi Jonghyun yang masih memandangnya.

"Jino, kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Jonghyun setelah cukup lama diam memandang Jino.

"Kemana hyung?" Jino mulai tertarik dan sedikit melupakan rasa kesalnya tadi.

"Aku ingin ke sungai Han. Mau menemaniku?" Jino mengangguk antusias. Dia senang sekali jika diajak ke sungai Han pada malam hari seperti ini. Pemandangannya jauh lebih indah ketika pada siang hari.

"Kajja, Jino" Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan malu-malu, Jino menyambut uluran tangan Jonghyun lalu pergi kearah tempat parkiran

"Woah! Indah sekali pemandangan malam ini, hyung!" pekik Jino senang menatap kagum pemandangan malam kota Seoul.

"Aigoo! Kau sudah berapa lama tinggal di Seoul, Jino? Kau terlihat seperti baru pindah kemarin dari Amerika" Jonghyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Jino yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Jino memang sudah 5 tahun kembali ke Korea setelah sebelumnya tinggal di Amerika sejak kecil. Namun tetap saja, ia masih terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan Seoul.

"Aish hyung! Jangan tertawa!" Jino mem_pout_kan bibirnya membuat Jonghyun tertawa.

"Hahaha. Mian ne? Apa kau mau es krim? Hyung yang traktir untukmu" mata Jino langsung berbinar mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Mau hyung! Aku mau yang vanila!" Pinta Jino mulai bermanja-manja dilengan Jonghyun.

"hahaha. Arra. Kajja kita beli" Jonghyun tertawa dan membawa Jino ke kedai es krim yang ada didekat situ.

#JinKey side

'_tok tok_' Jinki mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Key. Menarik nafas lalu membuangnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup.

'_klek_' pintu terbuka. Terlihat sosok Key dengan hoodie bewarna merah serta celana jeans.

"kupikir, acara makan malam ini tidak formal. Jadi, aku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini" ujar Key tersenyum. Sepertinya ia tak salah kostum melihat Jinki juga memakai kaus putih dengan jaket hitam serta celana jeans.

"Dan kau benar Key. Kajja kita pergi!" Jinki menggenggam tangan Key tanpa sadar lalu pergi ke area parkir asrama mereka. Tanpa mengetahui jika wajah Key sekarang memerah karena kelakuan Jinki.

#2Min side

"Ya kau! Kenapa kau mau ngacir duluan hah?! Aku yang mau memakainya duluan!" bentak Taemin pada Minho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Seketika mata Taemin tak berkedip melihat Minho yang sekarang _topless_ dihadapannya. Minho hanya menyeringai melihat Taemin terpaku dengan dirinya, perlahan mendekati Taemin.

"Kenapa emang, hm?" bisik Minho pelan ditelinga Taemin bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Seketika Taemin sadar dari lamunannya tadi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Minggir kau!" dengan kasar Taemin mendorong tubuh Minho agar menjauh dan dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"SIALAN KAU KODOK MESUM!" Teriak Taemin dari dalam kamar mandi. Minho yang sedang minum jadi tersedak mendengar teriakan Taemin.

"YAK! APA KAU BILANG HAH NAMJA JADI-JADIAN?!" balas Minho dengan berteriak. Taemin hanya mendengus kesal lalu cepat-cepat mandi menghilangkan penat nya seharian ini. Mungkin ia harus menyiapkan mental yang lebih menghadapi _roomm_ate barunya ini

**-TBC-**

**Annyeong ^^ *bows***

**Aku author baru di dunia ffn ^^**

**Well, ff ini terinspirasi dari drama 'To The Beautiful You' tapi, dibuat berbeda dengan 'racikan' dari tangan ku (?)**

**Maka dari itu, mungkin ada beberapa adegan yg mirip dengan adegan di TTBY. Tp, hanya sedikit aja. Sisanya, murni dari pikiranku sendiri kok xD**

**Jika banyak yg respon, Aku bakal ngelanjuti ff ini. Tp kalau enggak, terpaksa Aku pendam sendiri ff ini xD**

**So, review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : My Roomate, My Boyfriend [Part 2]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Romance, little humor

Pairing : 2Min, OnKey/JinKey, JjongNo

Disclaimer : this fanfic is mine!

Warning : Yaoi, BoysLove, BoyxBoy, humor gagal, garing, dll.

-00-

-Author pov-

#JjongNo side

Jonghyun terkekeh melihat wajah Jino sekarang. Sedikit belepotan karena es krim itu. "Aigoo Jino! Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil saja. Makan es krim masih belepotan begitu" Jino yang mendengar hal itu berniat mengbersihkannya dengan tangannya, tapi sekarang, tangan Jino digenggam erat oleh Jonghyun yang tersenyum. "Hyung? Wae? Aku mau membersihkan mulutku dulu" Jino mencoba melepaskan genggaman Jonghyun ditangannya. Tiba-tiba, Jino merasakan nafas seseorang mengenai wajahnya, Jonghyun! "Hyung, apa yang kau-" ucapan Jino terputus karena tiba-tiba bibir Jonghyun menempel pada bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut tanpa ada nafsu sama sekali. Hanya ada cinta dalam ciuman itu. Jonghyun menekan tengku Jino, memperdalam ciuman itu.

Merasa oksigen semakin menipis, Jino berusaha mendorong tubuh Jonghyun, walaupun dia tau itu percuma. Berniat membuka mulutnya sedikit agar dapat menghirup oksigen, Jonghyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Jino, saling beradu lidah, dan bertukar saliva. Tak memperdulikan sekarang ia ditempat umum atau bukan. Setelah beberapa lama, Jonghyun melepas ciumannya dengan Jino dengan enggan. Dilihatnya wajah Jino yang memerah akibat kekurangan oksigen bercampur malu.

" Hyung, apa yang-" Jonghyun meraih salah satu tangan Jino. Tersenyum manis pada namja mungil yang sekarang menatapnya bingung. "Saranghae Cho Jino! Jeongmal Saranghae! _Would you be my boyfriend_?" Tak salah dengarkah kau, Jino? Apakah ini mimpi? Kenapa seperti terasa nyata, Tuhan?!

"Hy.. Hyung? Aku tak salah dengarkan?" Jonghyun mengangkat dagu Jino agar menatap matanya.

"Kau tak salah dengar, Jino. _Ok, one more again, would you be my boyfriend_?" tanya Jonghyun masih tersenyum. Wajah Jino memerah seketika.

"Mian hyung. Aku tak bisa" lirih Jino. Jonghyun menghela nafas kecewa. Perlahan mulai menjauhkan tangannya dari dagu Jino.

"Gwench-" ucapan Jonghyun terhenti karena Jino tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya kilat lalu tertunduk malu.

"Aku tak mau jadi namjachingu mu, hyung. Aku mau..." Jino menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sengaja membuat Jonghyun bingung.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jonghyun dengan nada biasa. Berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya karena ditolak Jino.

"Aku mau... jadi pendamping hidup hyung aja" ujar Jino semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sekarang. Jonghyun terbelak mendengar ucapan Jino tersebut? Benarkah ia tak salah dengar?

"K.. Kau serius Jino? Mak.. maksudku, kau menerimaku?" tanya Jonghyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Menurutmu hyung? Aku heran, kenapa kau sepertinya sulit sekali mencerna perkataanku tadi?" Jino mem_pout_kan bibirnya lalu menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Jonghyun tersenyum lembut. Memegang dagu Jino agar melihat kearah nya.

"Gomawo Jino-ah. Saranghae" perlahan, Jonghyun menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dan Jino. Hanya melumatnya lembut. Tak meminta untuk lebih dari itu. Karena ia tak mau menyakiti Jino. Jino yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Eungghh.. hy.. hyung.. eummhh" desah Jino membuat Jonghyun segera melepas ciumannya dengan Jino. Jonghyun hanya tertawa melihat wajah Jino yang sedikit kecewa karena ia melepas ciumannya tadi.

"Mianhae Jino. Hyung tak mau lepas kontrol. Kalau kau mau lebih, Hyung bisa memberinya sekarang juga" bisik Jonghyun dengan suara berat ditelinga Jino. "App.. Apa-apaan kau hyung?! Dasar pervert!" Jino mendorong tubuh Jonghyun agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Mian ne? Aku hanya bercanda. Kajja kita balik ke asrama. Sebentar lagi, gerbang asrama akan ditutup. Kau mau seminggu tak bisa sekolah karena telat kembali ke asrama, eoh?" ujar Jonghyun melihat kearah jam tangannya. Jam 20.30. hanya tinggal 30 menit sebelum gerbang asrama mereka ditutup oleh penjaga asrama mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya aku hyung apa yang senang jika membolos? Huh!" Jino mem_pout_kan bibirnya lagi membuat Jonghyun tertawa.

"Haha.. Arra! Kajja kita pulang!" Jonghyun berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya

"Kajja hyung!" Jino menyambut uluran tangan Jonghyun dengan wajah memerah.

-00-

#JinKey side

"Bagaimana Key? Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Jinki pada Key. Key hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepada Jinki. Sungguh, Key tak menyangka Jinki akan membawanya ketempat ini. Sebuah restoran mewah didekat sungai yang Key sendiri tak tau apa namanya. Sepertinya, restoran ini ada diluar Seoul, pikir Key.

"Emm.. Jinki, kenapa hanya ada kita berdua disini?" Jinki tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Key. "Sengaja kupesan restoran ini hanya untuk kita berdua agar kau bisa menikmati pemandangan malam ini" Key hanya mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Permisi tuan, ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati" seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan Jinki dan Key dimeja, membungkuk sopan, lalu pergi.

"Makanlah Key. Setelah ini, jika kau mau aku akan membawamu ke sungai yang ada diluar sana" ujar Jinki sambil tersenyum. Key hanya mengangguk lalu mulai memakan makanannya, begitu pula dengan Jinki.

-00-

#2Min side

Taemin perlahan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek. Membuat paha putih nya terlihat jelas. "Fyuh! Untung saja dia sedang tak ada dikamar" Taemin mengelus dadanya saat melihat Minho tak ada dikamar. Berjalan kearah meja belajarnya untuk mengambil novel yang dibelinya bersama Key dan Jino sesaat setelah sampai di Seoul tadi. _'Lebih baik aku selesaikan baca novel ini dari pada bosan tak melakukan apa-apa'_ pikir Taemin. Berjalan kearah ranjangnya lalu melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

_'Tok tok tok'_ Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Siapa yang datang? Minho? Tak mungkin! Dia pasti akan langsung masuk tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu. Jinki? Dia juga sama dengan Minho. Key? Ah, tak mungkin. Key pasti akan berteriak memanggil nama Taemin tanpa harus mengetuk pintu. Jino? Dia kadang-kadang sama seperti Key.

Memilih untuk meletakkan novel nya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Mian, kamar Choi Minho kan? Aku mau mengantarkan bocah ingusan ini. Sepertinya dia tak sengaja mabuk tadi" ujar seorang namja tinggi. Taemin membelakkan kedua matanya ketika melihat Minho. Bagaimana bisa Minho mabuk?

"Bagaimana dia bisa mabuk?" Tanya Taemin sambil membantu namja itu membawa Minho ke ranjangnya.

"Sepertinya dia diberi minum ber-alkohol oleh seseorang. Aku tau, Minho tak bisa minum walaupun hanya sedikit saja" jelas namja itu. Taemin hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu memperhatikan Minho yang sedang meracau tak jelas.

"Oh iya, aku Shim Changmin dari kelas 3-3. Sunbae kesayangannya Minho" ujar Changmin mengulurkan tangannya. _'Ini bukan saatnya untuk berkenalan, bodoh!'_ Batin Taemin, namun tetap tersenyum. "Aku Lee Taemin, dari kelas 1-2. Roomate Minho yang baru"

"_Well_, aku mau kembali kekamarku. _Bye_,Taemin" Changmin pergi meninggalkan Taemin dan Minho.

"Eunghh.." lenguh Minho tak jelas, membuat Taemin menoleh kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mabuk seperti ini, eoh?" Tanya Taemin lirih. Entahlah, dia sendiri tak tau, mengapa dia bisa se-khawatir ini melihat keadaan Minho.

Perlahan, Taemin mengambil handuk kecil yang ada diatas meja kecil milik Minho, berniat untuk menghapus keringat Minho. Mengusap pelan keringat yang ada diwajah Minho dengan lembut. Seketika, wajah Taemin memerah begitu menyadari wajahnya dan Minho sangat dekat sekarang. Berniat untuk menjauhi wajahnya dari Minho, namun tiba-tiba, tangan Minho memegang lengan Taemin dengan erat.

"eungg.. tolong temani aku" lirih Minho pelan namun matanya tetap terpejam.

"Akk.. Aku-" ucapan Taemin terputus saat Minho tiba-tiba menariknya dalam pelukannya. Jadilah sekarang Taemin menindih Minho. Bisa dirasakan Taemin bau alkohol menempel dalam mulut Minho untuk saat ini.

"Minho-ah?" Taemin mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Minho yang masih terpejam. Entahlah, jantung nya kini berdesir tak karuan dalam pelukan Minho. Perlahan, dilepaskannya tangan Minho yang berada dipinggang nya, lalu duduk disamping kasur Minho. Mengusap lembut rambut Minho, membuatnya yang tadi sedikit gelisah sekarang tenang. Bisa Taemin rasakan nafas Minho yang teratur tanda ia sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Taemin tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan kearah kasurnya. Tak lupa untuk mematikan lampu.

-00-

#JinKey side

"Jinki! Sungguh! Tempat ini benar-benar indah! Aku tak pernah melihat tempat ini di Seoul" pekik Key senang. Sekarang ia dan Jinki tengah berada didekat sungai yang berada beberapa meter dari restoran tadi.

"Tentu saja. Berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah menemukan dan membawamu ke tempat yang indah ini" ujar Jinki sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Key yang memerah karena ucapannya.

"Go.. gomawo, Jinki" ucap Key pelan, menahan rasa gugup dalam dirinya.

"Tak usah gugup seperti itu Key! Dan tak usah berterima kasih. Asal kau senang berada didekatku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Kibum-ah" ujar Jinki lagi membuat Key semakin gugup, apalagi ketika Jinki mengucapkan nama aslinya.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam, eoh? Tumben sekali gak cerewet seperti biasa" ujar Jinki berniat menggoda Key.

"Ap.. Apa maksudmu ceweret, eoh? Yak!" Pekik Key menjitak Jinki.

"Hehe.. bercanda, Key" Key mendengus melihat Jinki tersenyum lebar lalu memamerkan tanda peace.

"Kau terlihat tambah cantik ketika cemberut seperti itu Key" bisik Jinki ditelinga Key. '_blush_' seketika wajah Key memerah mendengar ucapan Jinki.

"Ap.. apa maksudmu? Aku ini tampan! Bukan cantik" Key mem_pout_kan bibirnya membuat Jinki tertawa.

"Aku berkata jujur, Key! Dan sekarang, kau tambah tambah cantik!" Jinki mengusap pucuk rambut Key. Perilaku Jinki terhadapnya seakan menjadi aliran listrik. Membuat tubuhnya hangat.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, saling memikirkan perasaan masing –masing. "Key?" panggil Jinki mencoba memecahkan keheningan diatara mereka. Key memiringkan wajahnya sedikit dengan tatapan bingung. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Hah.. oke Jinki, persiapkan dirimu. Menghadapkan dirinya dengan Key. Bersiaplah Jinki. "_I love you more than anything in this world, _Kim Kibum_. And, would you be mine_?" Jinki memegang kedua pundak Key yang terbelak mendengar kata-katanya. Tak menyangka jika Jinki akan mengutarakan perasaan nya sekarang. "Jinki, _are you serious_? _I mean, you're not kidding me_?" tanya Key memastikan. "_Of course! Look in my eyes, _Kibum._ Theres any lies_?" tanya Jinki menatap mata Key. Key hanya tertunduk. Sungguh, ia merasa senang ketika Jinki ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Tapi disisi lain, dia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Terlalu gugup dan.. Tak menyangka.

"_Y.. Yes Jinki. I wanna be yours, _Jinki" ucap Key malu-malu. Jinki yang tadinya sudah sedikit kecewa karena mengira Key akan menolaknya, sekarang membelakkan matanya yang sipit itu. "_Seriously, _Key? Wohoo!" pekik Jinki senang refleks memeluk Key dengan erat. Tak sadar jika wajah Key semakin memerah. "Jin.. Jinki. Lepaskan. Se.. sesak" pinta Key mencoba mendorong tubuh Jinki. Jinki hanya menyengir sambil mengelus tengku nya. "Mian Key, aku hanya terlalu senang. Gimana kalau sekarang kita pulang? Ini sudah terlalu malam, dan lagi, besok kita sekolah. Kajja!" Jinki mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan malu-malu, Key menerima uluran tangan Jinki lalu segera pergi kearah mobil Jinki yang terparkir agak jauh.

-00-

#Normal side

#Keesokannya

Jino membuka perlahan matanya karena cahaya matahari yang masuk kekamarnya. Mendudukkan dirinya lalu tersenyum sendiri membayangkan tadi malam, dia dan Jonghyun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. "Ada apa denganmu, Jino? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Oh iya, kudengar kau jadian dengan Jonghyun sunbae? Apa itu benar? Kya! Jino-ah!" jerit Kyungsoo, _roomate_ dan juga teman sekelas Jino. "Ya Kyungsoo-ah! Jangan menjerit seperti itu! Kau terdengar seperti _fangirls_ yang melihat idola nya tepat didepan mata tau" Jino mendengus melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. "hehe.. Aku hanya terlalu _excited_, Jino. Dan cepatlah menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi!" Jino hanya mengangguk. Bisa dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang bersiap untuk menjerit lagi. Segera saja Jino membekap mulut Kyungsoo. "Ya! Jangan berteriak lagi kau, Kyungsoo! Kau mau membuatku tuli, eoh?" ucap Jino dengan nada kesal. "Hehe.. Mian Jino. Woah, chukkae ne! Akhirnya, kau menyusulku dengan Jongin. Kekeke" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan sedangkan Jino hanya mendengus. "Huft! Yasudahlah, aku pergi duluan ne? Jongin sudah menungguku. Kau mandilah segera. Lalu datangi pangeran mu" Kyungsoo segera melesat pergi sebelum terkena semprotan dari Jino. "KAU AKAN MATI, DO KYUNGSOO!" teriak Jino. Kyungsoo yang sudah selamat dari semprotan Jino hanya terkekeh lalu pergi dengan namjachingunya, Jongin

-00-

Tak jauh apa yang seperti dialami Jino, Key juga harus menutup telinganya mendengar Baekhyun, _roommate_ nya sekaligus hoobae nya dari kelas 1-2 menjerit. "Serius kau hyung?! Aaaa... _finally, you have boyfriend_. Aaa" jerit Baekhyun. Key hanya mendengus kesal. Salahkan Jinki yang termasuk namja populer disekolahnya, hingga berita ia dan Jinki cepat menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan guru-guru mereka yang terbukti fujoshi pun turut senang mendengar berita ini.

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak, Baekhyun-ah? Huft! Cepatlah kau pergi kekelasmu. Kau mau terlambat apa?" tanya Key kesal dengan Baekhyun. "Hehe.. Mian hyung. Aku hanya senang menerima berita ini. Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang, Chanyeol sudah menungguku. Bye hyung" Baekhyun segera melesat keluar, meninggalkan Key yang hanya mendengus kesal lalu berjalan kekamar mandi.

-00-

Lain lagi yang dialami Taemin, dia terbangun dengan wajah ceria tanpa gangguan. Kenapa? Tentu karena hari ini hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Diperhatikannya Minho yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ingin ia membangunkan Minho, tapi itu sama saja kan dengan memulai adu mulut antara mereka. Memilih untuk mandi dan menyiapkan hal-hal lain lalu setelah itu membangunkan Minho bukanlah ide buruk.

#Skip time

Taemin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam barunya. Menghela nafas lalu mendekati ranjang Minho. Terlihat Minho masih tertidur dengan nyenyak, membuat Taemin tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Tapi, lebih baik dia bangunkan Minho kan dari pada Minho tak masuk sekolah hari ini? Tunggu! Kenapa Taemin jadi seperhatiian seperti ini terhadap Minho? Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Minho pelan.

"Minho, ireonna! Ini sudah siang! Kau mau terlambat?" ujar Taemin lembut. Minho hanya bergumat tak jelas membuat Taemin mendengus kesal. '_Pakai cara lembut tak bisa. Apa harus pakai kekerasan agar kodok ini bangun apa?_' batin Taemin.

Segera Taemin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu...

"CHOI MINHO! CEPAT BANGUN! APA KAU MAU TERLAMBAT, EOH?" Teriakkan Taemin sukses membuat Minho terjungkal dari ranjangnya. Taemin hanya menyeringai dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamarnya dan tak lupa membawa tasnya.

"YAK! APA-APAAN KAU LEE TAEMIN?! SIALAN KAU NAMJA JADI-JADIAN!" teriak Minho. Taemin yang sudah berada diluar kamar hanya terkekeh pelan tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan Minho.

**-TBC-**

**Choi Eun Seob: Iya, ini author udh update secepat yg author bisa :D**

**Chikakyu: Iya, ini udh lanjut kok. Mian hrs nunggu lama *bow**

**adindapranatha: Iya, ini udh lanjut :D**

**BaekRen: kekeke~~ udh lanjut ini**

**chikakyumin: Udh lanjut ini ^^ kekeke~ author jg suka sama 2Min couple :D**

**Beo Sakuraikira: memang udh jrng disini ada 2min ff. Huhuhu /nangis/**

**thepaendeo: 2Min blm ada sinyal yak? ._. next chapter mungkin bakal ada sinyal. Aokakaka :D**

**Maaf karena saya telat update ff ini. Selain karena saya sibuk sama urusan sekolah, saya juga sibuk nyelesain ff baru saya yang '**_**Heart to Heart**_**' Silahkan baca jika berminat *promosi**

**Dan mian, ff ini kependekkan. Huhuhu T.T saya sudah lama gak ngeliat 2Min moment, jadi mian kalau kali ini kurang dapet feelnya. Dan juga, saya juga masih stress gegara Taemin sekarang jadi manly. Huweee.. My baby Taeminnie /peluk Taemin/ /Ditendang Minho/**

**Mian kalau chapter kali ini ngecewain.**

**Last, Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
